We've Gone In Different Directions
by vinny's nutella
Summary: Alisha and Louis were best friends in junior high... until she moved to America. But now, she's back in London. Now they can be reunited, right? No. Louis's famous now. He's in a band that has millions of fans. He doesn't care about her... right? But what will happen when he sees her at a 1D concert, in the crowd? Will he remember their friendship? Or has he already forgotten?
1. Prologue

Hi, I'm Minny and this is my first fanfic... and my first One Direction fanfic, so yay! :D I hope you enjoy, I love critiques/reviews - but please, CONSTRUCTIVE. Don't just say 'story sucks' and not give me an explanation why... C: And I'm sorry for grammar mistakes/spelling mistakes, etc. I'm not exactly sure what it's like in England, so I can't describe it very well. Oh, and I'm not affiliated with 1D, obviously - you already knew that. ;) **1D doesn't come in until the later chapters: probably not until the next chapter or the chapter after that. :) Also, beware minor swearing (okay, she has a bit of a potty-mouth...). For the younger ones out there, she's says a few swears (shit, crap, and fuck are used). Oh, and _enjoy! _**

* * *

We were moving _back_ to London. It had been what, seven years since I moved to America? I hadn't lost my accent, but it wasn't as thick as it used to. A lot has changed since I moved. Firstly, my best friend became famous. Second, I've grown. I used to be 4'3. Now, I was 5'4. I know it's not too tall, but… Third, I've stopped singing.

I knew that Louis and I wouldn't go back to normal. I had the biggest crush on him in junior high, but he always saw me as a friend. Besides, he had a girlfriend and she was also my best friend – I didn't want to get in the way of the two of them. She dumped him after I moved, or at least, that's what she told me. We chatted over IM, but stopped over a year ago... Now Louis was single. But had my luck truly changed? No. The truth be told, I had a one-in-a-million chance of becoming his girlfriend. A ton of girls were after him. You know how they get at One Direction concerts – flinging their bras and panties around like a bunch of little hoes [jealous...]. Yes, I _have_ been to one... billions of girls surrounding me, all screaming out their names, signs held high that read, 'I love you!' and 'Marry me!', to boys they never met personally. I looked up at him and smiled on that day. I was an idiot.

I thought he would look down at me and notice.

He didn't recognize me, of course.

Why would he...

He was famous...

He didn't need me...

He didn't recognize me...

Didn't even _fucking_ glance at me…

Why did I hope he would?

_Crap._

_Stop thinking about him._

"Alisha!" my mum called, interrupting my thoughts. I dropped my feather pen and sighed. I tossed my diary into my suitcase. "Are you done packing yet? We've got to catch the flight!"

I sigh and sit up, zipping up my suitcase. Looking at my empty room, with the bed removed and all my decorations, it looks so clean. I remember the first time I entered, when I was twelve years old. For a minute, I felt emotional.

Then I remembered I was going to _England. _I would see Macy again and everything; it would be wonderful… I'd be reunited with my best friend. Of course, I'd probably never see Louis again – but I guess… I don't know.

There was a fat chance that I would.

I doubted that I would...

"Alisha!"

"I'm coming, mum!" I yelled back, picking up my suitcases, which were heavier than I would have expected. I threw them into the living room and attempted to pick up the huge boxes packed with furniture, but failed, falling on my back. "Shit!"

"Are you okay?" she questioned me, helping me up. I was about to answer 'no, my head is aching!' but she probably didn't care. Her voice was distant, and even though she was 'present' she wasn't really 'present' – spiritually, you know?

I sighed again and got up, only to be knocked down once more.

My little brother, Alfred - I affectionately called him 'Alfie' - came tumbling into my stomach. The little runt nearly knocked me over. "CHARGE!" he squealed, a syrofoam sword in his left hand. He swung it at me, and I swatted him away. "Brat!" I muttered, but my scowl turned into a grin, but I pulled him close and hugged him.

He was nine years old now - a 'big boy' according to him. I remember wen he was a little baby; Louis and I would poke him and beg him to do something. We would pretend to be a married couple, and play 'house'. He would be our son.

_Crap. Stop thinking about Louis. You don't matter anymore._

My eyes widened at the thought as if it wasn't me who had said it.

He's not mine anymore and he never was, I realized.

I sighed and leaned back.

"Alf! Put that sword back in the toy box and get dressed!" my mum yelled, her voice frantic. As usual. She slid the big box across the wooden floor over to Alfie, who shoved the sword back in. The box was stuffed with all his toys; his stuffed animals and his swords, and his nerfguns. A big box for a lot of toys - it was nearly the same size as him.

Then mum threw a pair of shorts and a graphic tee to him to change into.

We all were dressed in our pajamas, I realized. Except for mum; who was wearing a little floral dress that complimented her hourglass figure.

"You too, Alisha!"

Hastily, I threw on an American-flag tank and some black denim shorts, then shoved my feet into red, knee-high sneakers - an outfit I had prepared for today.

No, actually, they were the first things I pulled out of the suitcase.

"Come on!" my mum shouted, as two bulky men picked up the boxes and loaded them into a truck.

I kissed my hand and patted the floor, "Bye." I said softly.

We got in the taxi.

Then, in a flash, we were at the airport.

Next thing I knew, we were in London.

Just like that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, Minny here! I'm so glad that you're reading my fanfiction at the moment! And those who have read the prologue! It has two reviews, three faves, and eight follows, which I am very happy about! I love critics/reviews, so review if you can! One Direction will come in at the next chapter. Sorry bout that. And I'm REALLY sorry for neglecting this fanfic; I went on vacation and then had camp and now I'm sick... But finally... an update! Woooo! :)  
**

* * *

I'm glad to say that I've made a new friend; Felicity. She lives in the same apartment complex as I do. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, is a bit chubby, but sweet. I met up with Macy, but she was a bitch now. Or maybe she had always been that way, and I didn't notice. She kept on bragging about how she had lots of boys on her phone and shit like that. I was absolutely sure that she was lying through her teeth; she kept on ranting about how she loved Louis so much and she wished that they could get back together. She also said that they had an on-and-off relationship. Pshhh, bitch, please. I ended up laughing right in front of her. Then she screamed and ran away. Oops?

Anyways, more about Felicity… she's funny and constantly talks about her favorite British-Irish boy band…

…the one and only, _One Direction._

When she first mentioned them, I wanted to punch her in the face. No kidding. I mean, I was thinking that getting new friends and stuff would stop me from thinking about my friendship with Louis. But she… was a fan of him, and One Direction. And oh, gosh, she kept on gushing on about Zayn and all the fantasies she had, and stuff. Could it be worse?

Yes, yes, it could.

She had bought two tickets for a concert… and since she didn't have many friends…

Guess who was invited?

Me.

I didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of girls who wanted to marry the boys.

I didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of girls who were throwing their bras and panties at them and screaming out the three words 'I love you' like it was nothing at all.

I hate to admit it, but it honestly made me feel like shit; like I was nothing to him now. I bet he didn't even remember what I looked like. Hell, he didn't remember _who _I was and my name. I was just another girl to him.

…I ended up agreeing. I don't know why. Felicity threw on that puppy-dog-pout of hers on and I cringed and agreed. Then she started fan-girling, giggling hysterically, and jumping around the whole room as if she had won the lottery.

* * *

"Here! Take these!" she squeals, throwing a banner at me. I stare at them in horror:

Anyways, more about Felicity… she's funny and constantly talks about her favorite British-Irish boy band…

…the one and only, _One Direction._

When she first mentioned them, I wanted to punch her in the face. No kidding. I mean, I was thinking that getting new friends and stuff would stop me from thinking about my friendship with Louis. But she… was a fan of him, and One Direction. And oh, gosh, she kept on gushing on about Zayn and all the fantasies she had about him... and stuff. Could it be worse?

Yes, yes, it could.

It became much, much worse, when she reopened her mouth.

She had held up two tickets for a concert… a _One Direction_ concert.

Apparently, she didn't have any friends to invite.

So, guess who was invited?

Me.

Why. Does. This. Always. Happen?

I didn't want to go to a One Direction Concert.

I didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of girls who wanted to marry the boys.

I didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of girls who were throwing their bras and panties at them and screaming out the three words 'I love you' like it was nothing at all.

Above all, I didn't want to see Louis.

...I-I mean, I wanted to see him. It's just that... I wanted things to be normal.

This? This was not normal.

I hate to admit it, but it honestly made me feel like shit; like I was nothing to him now. I bet he didn't even remember what I looked like. Hell, he didn't remember _who _I was and my name. I was just another girl to him.

_He's famous now, Alisha. Get the fuck over it...!_

Yet...

…I ended up agreeing. I don't know why. Felicity threw on that puppy-dog-pout of hers on and I agreed as long as she'd stop the face.

Then she started fan-girling, giggling hysterically, and jumping around the whole room as if she had won the lottery.

Why. Did. I. Agree?

* * *

"Here! Take these!" in her hands are two banners. I'm assuming one is hers, and the other is mine.

I cringe at the first one (which I'm guessing is hers): "I LOVE YOU ZAYN" it reads, surrounded by a bunch of tiny mint-green, pink, red, and orange hearts. Of course, her twitter is written directly under.

I never understood twitter.,,

Felicity then hands me mine; which reads all the boys' names. There are pink heats all around, smiley-faces, and the sort.

"I have to hold up _that_?" I end up upsetting Felicity by my disgusted tone.

"You don't like them?" she questions, a frown on her face.

"No!" I stutter, "I-I mean, it's not that..."

I don't want to tell her that this is because of Louis and my jealousy over him. I loved One Direction, I really did. I mean, who doesn't love cute guys that are good singers? It's just that… I was a bit protective over Louis, I guess? I don't know. It just made me feel bad thinking that he didn't remember me... It's sad when you remember someone but they forget you.

Of course I didn't tell her that.

I knew it would ruin my friendship with her. She'd either ask me to get close to the boys for her, or something like that. I'm absolutely positive.

"It's just what, then?" she presses, curiously.

I shake my head. "Um... it's n-nothing."

She looks at me suspiciously for a moment, but thankfully, she leaves it at that. I grin.

It's a fake grin, of course. I've gotten good at doing that.

"Are you ready?" her mum questions. They basically look the same; only her mum is slimmer.

I nod, reluctantly.

"Yay!" Felicity squeals, jumping up and down. "Let's go!" she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the apartment.

And then we're on our way to the concert.


End file.
